You, In My Wet Dreams
by bloomsburry
Summary: When Riddle's sexual frustration bleeds into his dreams, he fantasizes about screwing Hermione in whatever positions fits his fancy. PWP (WARNINGS: DUB-CON, GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT, BONDAGE AND DISCIPLINE. UNDERAGE - Hermione is seventeen, Riddle is twenty-seven) *COMPLETE * - FOR MAJOR REVISION


**Author's Note:** I need to write this down or I'll go mad. This has plagued me in the past days so I had to write it down or I'm won't be able to concentrate in updating my HPxGoT crossover stories. This is a one-shot. A series of drabble with Riddle's sex fantasy about Hermione. Set in the world of my multi-chapter fic story, " **Hermione Granger and the Knights of Walpurgis.** " But this is a **Standalone Fic.** Hermione is seventeen while Riddle is twenty-seven. So you are warned. I would also want to thank both **Stella Purple** and **NextHappyGirl** for alpha-reading this story. Thank you so much for taking the time to read and telling me your honest opinions! This story is unbeta-ed. I apologize for the mistake that I failed to notice.

Now, let me introduce to you Riddle; the sex animal.

 **ooooOOOOoooo**

 **WARNINGS: UNDERAGE (Hermione is seventeen, Riddle is twenty-seven), DUB-CON, GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT, BONDAGE AND DISCIPLINE.**

 **ooooOOOOoooo**

* * *

 **FANTASY 1**

* * *

Sometimes he dreamt of her swimming in the lake.

Moonlight would bathe her in its iridescent glow, and when the light caught her chestnut hair just so, her mane would be branded by a golden highlight; and her creamy, white skin would shimmer from the sheen of water that draped her.

Naked. Beautiful and... _Innocent_.

More prey than predator, despite the fact that Tom knew what she was – would become during the full moon.

In that dream, he wouldn't be unable to resist wanting her for himself.

And after a while of spying her bathed, Tom would go to her. Desire making his cock throbbed at the sight of her looking so _tempting,_ and yet... _vulnerable._

The girl would be surprised to see him there at first, wading in the waters towards her.

Naked as she was.

Perhaps she would even cover herself out of misbegotten sense of virginal outrage.

Of course, that will prove to be useless.

Tom had already seen her entire form, and found himself wanting more, needing to taste her creamy white skin, to lick and suckle those rosy nipples that he had seen peeking from above the water, to have those slim legs wrapped around his waist while he filled her with his manhood.

Even though the girl wasn't that pretty; chestnut brown hair, brown eyes, a smattering of freckles across her nose, and a pert breast that might be smaller than what he normally want in a woman, and she was short too.

She barely brushed past his shoulders.

Tom preferred his woman either blonde or a redhead, tall, curvaceous and with incredibly long legs.

The girl was neither of these things, but she had occupied Tom's mind since the last months, that he couldn't care less that she was _...average-looking_

Still, it was understandable.

The girl was seventeen.

The ten years age difference between them didn't bother him at all.

In fact, he wanted her all the more.

He coveted her soft and innocent body, like he coveted after Rowena's diadem, Helga's cup and his ancestor's necklacae.

Even when she had tried many times to undermine his goals, Tom would make an exception. Her body would make up for the things that she had done to jeopardise everything he had set out to do.

He had begun to desire her every time she tried to test his patience - and his resolve – since the day she had started tagging along with him and his Knights in their quest for power.

Incorporeal as she was most of the time, it secretly drove Tom mad with lust every time he was constantly subjected to cold, prickling touches, which she sometimes added with a surge of stinging electrical current; the mix of pleasure and pain would never fail to make him aroused at once.

Tom knew that the girl had only meant it is nothing but to irritate him, and also distract him from his experiments with his horcrux-making.

At first, she hadn't been successful, but as she continued to insinuate herself in his presence and his Knights, and find ways to make their life hell, Tom was torn between either killing her, or pushing her against the nearest wall or table (once she became corporeal), and fuck her 'till she can't stand straight, or take her so thoroughly that he would leave a lasting imprint on every inch of her body.

The girl had no idea how her innocent actions had drove him lusting after her.

In the last months, he had a difficult time trying to keep his physical response hidden, because the girl watched him closely every time she did it.

So Tom had taken to placing a blanket in his lap to hide the rigid evidence of his unwanted desire for her; the bulge on his trousers.

It was embarrassing, and frustrating, and - and….he simply wanted to kill her for ruining his plans, and him.

Hence, his sexual frustration had bled into his dreams.

He couldn't stop his consciousness from creating situations where he fantasize about screwing the girl in whatever position fits his fancy.

And Merlin! What a dreams they were. Sometimes he envisioned himself taking the girl from behind - doggy-style - with her propped on all four on the kitchen countertop of the Castle he and his knights had occupied for an entire month.

The girl would always end up cumming on him so hard, her cunt clenching him so tight that he was tempted to keep on taking her, right there, in broad daylight, where anyone could walk in on them – though sometimes he had dreams of it happening too, with Abraxas and Edmund stumbling upon them, and he would let them watch as he take her, despite the girl's embarrassment and protests. Of course, all of her objections would simply die out as soon as he would stuff her full of hard cock.

He was so obsessed with the girl that he even dreamt about having sex with her right on the table where his research papers were strewn; research papers about his horcrux-making experiments. In his dream, he had never cared less at the thought of spilling himself into the papers he had worked hard for.

However, the dream of fucking her in the lake had always been his favourite.

Yes, the sight of her body dripping wet, and flush from her own arousal as he introduce her to oral sex the first time, was something he had kept going back to.

Thus, Tom had found himself in that dream again twice in a week.

In his fantasy, he had joined her in the lake, wading through the waters carefully.

The sound of the roaring waterfall giving him the opportunity to sneak up on the girl that she failed to notice him there in time.

Once she does, she would become angry at him for being there, and would even try to leave in haste.

However, Tom could be... _very_ _persuasive_ when he set his mind to it.

After making his observations of the girl in the last months, Tom knew she would certainly stay there if he challenged her.

"I thought Gryffindors were brave, and yet you leave almost at once every time you see me?" He would say to her, as he leaned against the rock and watched her through hooded eyes, trying to draw her attention to the sight of his naked chest and the bunched muscles on his arms; in complete display for her to admire.

To Tom's disappointment, the girl would barely even glanced at him.

Probably too shy.

That wouldn't do.

He would want her to look at him and lust after him, like he had been doing in the past months.

The girl would still be covering herself, her slim arms wrapped around her front to hide her breasts from his gaze.

Still, he would stare and secretly covet.

"Who wouldn't? When I have seen you kill and torture people in my presence?" The girl would retort back in that snotty voice that he had often heard her used to lecture his knights.

 _Miss Know-it-all._

And just like that, his shaft would twitch at the thought of the girl using that same voice on him while they would have sex, spanking her butt and telling her to answer his goddamn question, or he would stop fucking her.

Blessed the night and the water, which would prevent the girl from seeing how aroused he had become as those images flash in his mind.

 _Mount her now!_ would be what Tom's body would tell him to do.

He would become so painfully hard that it would feel like he was being tortured by this slip of a girl, who remain oblivious of the ongoing internal war within him.

 _Soon._ He would silently tell himself, even when his body would burn with the desire to shove the girl against the rock and bury himself inside her.

Instead, he would say to her pointedly:

"Yet you spend time with my Knights despite the fact that you have seen them do the things as I did."

Then, he would quirk a brow, a smirk appearing on his lips.

The girl would flush pink.

And how pretty and entrancing she would look with that blush on her face, which would spread down to the top of her bosom.

In that moment, Tom would want to kiss her, but he would restrain himself.

He might scare the girl away if he would show his ardour early on.

Perhaps he could take advantage of her attraction to him to get what he wanted.

He knew the girl fancied him; mayhap a bit, because he had caught sight of her staring at him often.

That would prove to be beneficial to him if plan to act out his desire for her.

Most would think that it was wrong of him to do so, but Tom really couldn't care less. He would get whatever, whomever, and whenever he wanted.

Because he was Lord Voldemort.

He was beyond honour, morals or any kind of human decency. So long as it would serve his purpose.

And his purpose at the moment was to become intimate with the girl.

If given time, he would be able to do just that.

The girl was still blushing, though she hadn't moved from her spot since then.

Tom immediately knew that he had her there.

His blunt statement must have dented her armour of self-preservation, and she had decided to become a lion and prowl in to the trap he had set up for her.

 _Ha!_

The girl stayed there, closely assessing him, as anyone would do in her position when alone with the Dark Lord.

A _Naked_ Dark Lord.

But she had no reason to fear of getting killed, when Tom only had a plan to bed her. _Thoroughly._

Tom didn't miss the new blush that suffused her cheeks when he saw her gaze travelling from his broad shoulders, to his chiselled chests, and to his corded arms, and down to his well-defined abdominal muscles.

She was biting her lower lip, when her eyes skittered back towards him.

And Tom couldn't resist giving her a heated stare, and got a thrill of watching her swallow and lick her lips when their gazes lock.

 _You're going to be mine tonight, witch._

Merlin, how much he wanted her, but told himself to be patient. If he come on her aggressively, she would be out of there before he could even say _'blue balls'_.

Lazily, he unfolded his arms from his chest, and observe how the girl's eyes quickly went back to his chest.

Even if the girl tried to hide it, Tom had vast experience in women, and could distinguish a look of admiration in the girl's open face.

He could do this all night, priming her for what he had in mind; sex, very hot sex, with her getting stuff full of his cock.

 _Definitely._

However, they don't have all night.

Time was fleeting, and for certain, dawn would be upon them and this night would disappear, and so would the girl at the first ray of sunlight.

Tom plan to have her before she would become incorporeal again, or faced with a month long of aching and waiting for her until the next full moon.

Thus, he would find a way to lower her guard down, before he could go near to her.

Mayhap he would talk about something that might be of interest to her; she always seemed to like reading.

And indeed, the girl's interest was piqued when he started talking about the History of the Castle they were currently staying in. From there, Tom stirred her to various subjects, and surprisingly, she was attentive in everything he had to say.

Tom knew the girl was intelligent, though he didn't care to find out to what extent, considering that she had been nothing but a constant irritation – and distraction - since she appeared.

However, their conversation would prove to be rather... _stimulating_ than what he had first intended.

He would discover that the girl was far more intelligent than he assumed, which made her more desirable in his eyes.

Taking her for one night would not be enough.

Tom wanted to devour her and know more of her secrets.

He wanted to see her sucking his cock, which would have become painfully hard after listening to the girl's haughty, know-it-all answers as they debated on a subject that held no interest for him in that instant, if compared to the things that he wanted to do to her.

 _Patience._ Tom would tell himself every time his eyes caught a glimpse of her erect nipples, or saw the undeniable flash of heat in the girl's eyes, or the tongue that would sweep over those tempting lips, when she would notice his eyes wandering to her breasts.

They would stare, and the girl would blush, but Tom would remain patient.

So for a while they would talk some more, talk nothing and anything at once, until such a time that the girl would relax enough to allow him close, just enough for him to accidentally brush his hand against the curve of her hip beneath the water.

She would jumped in surprise, her voice becoming high, stammering and breathless.

Their eyes would meet again, but Tom would pretend that he didn't know what happened. His face would remain an inscrutable mask, his tone nonchalant as he directed the girl back to the conversation at hand.

Like he hadn't just touch her at all.

Still a bit uncertain, the girl would start talking again.

He was the hunter, and she was the prey.

She would be his soon.

 _MINE._

Slowly, carefully as not to cause her alarm, Tom would be inching towards her, bit by bit, throughout their conversation.

Until his shoulders would brush against hers, and she would turn towards him, surprised at their sudden proximity, but Tom would simply give her a look full of need before pulling her hurriedly into his arms, and kissing her full on the lips; not giving her any room to protest.

Perhaps the girl would be astonished at first, and might even struggle against him, but Tom was armed with knowledge.

He knew how to please a woman.

He was a master, and the girl was inexperienced.

Tom would kiss her with the same expertise and ease as he wield his wand and dispensed a number of dark curses and Avadas.

With a hand holding the back of her head, and another one at the side of her neck, where he could feel her pulse hammering wildly beneath his fingers, Tom would use his mouth and tongue to seduce her into submission.

And she would.

Perhaps not immediately.

But she would eventually.

When the time comes that she does, the girl would kiss him with the same raw hunger and passion as he felt for her.

Her small, feminine hands would begin to explore him, familiarizing with the man that was going to take her for the first time.

Possibly she would start with his hair, carefully threading her fingers through his dark locks, while her lips remained locked with his; parting, moulding, sharing breaths, savouring each other's taste, exploring and stoking the embers of desire that both of them knew existed even before they begin to kiss.

She was delicate, and far too naïve in the pleasure of the flesh, and perhaps Tom would treat her with the same courtesy that she deserve.

He wouldn't rush things with her, or she might bolt out of there, leaving him with nothing but to contend with a raging erection, and with lonely hands.

As he kisses her, with his hands cupping her heart-shape face, he would start luring her into his seductive web with feather-light caresses against her jaw, before softly and carefully trailing them down her neck, her shoulder, her collarbone, and then to the swells of her breasts.

Boldly, Tom would mould his palm against one breast, rubbing tentatively against her pink crest until it stood proudly; teasing and caressing her with the scrape of his thumb. He would hear her gasp of pleasure against his mouth.

And the sound of it would go straight to his groin, heating his blood with undeniable need and sending his heart hammering wildly with excitement.

Carefully, he would remove his mouth from her sweet mouth and kiss his way down her chin, her neck, her shoulder and then towards her heaving bosom. Noting her rapid breathing and the bewitching pink flush that spread nearly all throughout her body.

"You're beautiful," he would say to her, his cobalt-blue eyes holding her pair of caramel orbs captive, while his mouth slowly descend into one pink crest.

The girl would pant for him, her eyes nearly the colour of black. Then, he would lick her nipple, putting a lot of pressure behind the swipe of his tongue to give her the pleasure she wanted, so that she could feel the blissful shocks shooting straight through her.

"Tom!" she would cry out, hands clutching unto him as he cup her breast more firmly in his hand, gently squeezing so that her erect peak stood out perfectly beneath his gaze. He would continue to lick her hardening nipple, drew it into his mouth and suckle hard.

"Oh GODS!"

Tom wondered how many Gods this girl worshiped to be calling so many.

The girl had no choice but to yield to his skilful ministrations, gasping, moaning or letting out keening mewls as he suckle and lap at her, driving the girl wild with passion that she would forget about being shy in his presence.

With his mouth suckling her nipple, he would slowly move his hand down her stomach, to her navel, to the mound of hair in her mons pubis, and then further down.

Tom would begin to touch her between her thighs, pressing against her little nub while he occupied himself from one breast to the other.

Soon the girl would be melting in his arm, her body going pliant and needy for more as he dipped his finger into her warmth for the first time, splaying her folds open to access her virginal passage and introduce her to a new kind of pleasure.

As predicted, the girl would squirm and pant and moan his name and buck against him, when he slip one single digit inside her, while his thumb rub circles around the hood of her clit until she was pleading for him, begging for something that she didn't even know yet.

"Tom, please…please…"

But she would know it soon.

He would slip another finger inside her, stretching her further and Tom's breathing would become laboured upon realizing that the girl was too tight, incredibly tight, and dripping wet, and hot that it nearly broke the last vestige of his control.

"Please..please..please…" her pleas would became loud and clear, her fingers digging down his back while he would continue to tease and torment her with his skilful fingers.

She would be nearing her orgasm.

He would feel it through his fingers. The girl's cunt would be clamping on him by the second, and she would be meeting the thrust of his fingers in sheer desperation.

Delirious with want, Tom would insert a third finger, and the girl would instantly went wild on him.

She would sharply tag at his hair and he would be force to tear out his mouth from her breast and allowed himself to be drag straight to her waiting lips.

They would kiss, and this time it would be in all consuming passion; their lips would seek each other ravenously, fervently and with the violent sensuality that left them wanting for more.

He would probe his tongue in between her lips to taste her once more, and the girl would open her mouth to his, their tongues meeting at once and they would moan and clutch unto each other, grinding with the undeniable need to join their bodies together.

Rationality fleeing from his mind, the sound of her moans and her gasp of ecstasy would race through his blood stream like he had been injected by an aphrodisiac.

And when he would press his thumb firmly against her clit, rubbing rapid circles around it, the girl wouldn't last long, and she would climax with a sharp cry, her body arching against him.

She would shudder uncontrollably, her cunt tightening spasmodically around his thrusting fingers, and Tom would be close to plunging himself into her and feel her orgasm rippling around his stiff member.

"Tom, Tom, Tom.."

She would look more beautiful when she comes.

Afterwards, she would slump against him, her face nuzzling his neck in contentment, her hands boldly touching his shoulders, his arms, and his chest and then brushing a thumb against his nipples.

A jolt of delightful sensations would race through his veins, making his cock jerk in response at the girl's caress.

He would kiss her brows, bury his face unto her chestnut curls and slowly slid his fingers out of her. He would bring them towards his mouth, and cleaned her essence out of his fingers.

And she would taste delicious.

"Tom," he would hear her soft whisper and feel the brush of her lips on his shoulder.

At one point, he wouldn't want someone calling him after his father's filthy, muggle name, but after hearing it spilling from the girl in the throes of passion.

It sounded so… _enthralling._

He silently admitted that he like hearing her call him _Tom_.

* * *

 ** **FANTASY** 2**

* * *

The throbbing in his loins would become too much, too unbearable that he would push the girl against the rock and hitch her legs on either side of his hips and press himself against her sex.

He knew it was too fast, that the girl would instantly tear her lips from his to look at him.

"Don't….please don't stop me," He would beg to her, pressing the tip of his moist shaft against her smooth folds, carefully prying her open so that he could rub himself against that little bundle of nerves that would bring her great pleasure, and would surely make her forget about denying him anything.

The girl would gasp, her nails digging into his shoulders the moment he started grinding himself against her.

 _YES! So, so, so GOOD!_

Tom would be breathing harshly, in rugged pants, and groaning a moment later as blissful sensations shoot through his loins at the feeling of his tip rubbing against the girl's wet sex.

"Don't stop me because I've wanted you for so long." He would say to her in a voice tight with desire, still rolling his hips against her, and at the same time, playing with the hard peaks of her nipple.

Silently, trying to convince her - and her body - that this is what she wanted.

She would have a hard time denying him what he would be asking for.

But she would.

The girl has an iron will, and Tom's felt like his will is crumbling into the dust when sharp bolts of pleasure keep on firing into him every time the girl would grind right back.

"I can't…Tom," she would whimper, "I have a mission…."

"If you don't want me to take you," He would start to say, lifting his hand from her breast and sliding them southwards to squeeze her ass, and caressing her there. "Then you better stop grinding yourself against me…or the last of my control will snap."

However, with him deliberately grazing all of his length right against the girl's naked flesh and her clit, Hermione would react by doing the exact opposite, moving against him in complete frenzy.

She is clearly enjoying herself and at the delightful sensations she would receive from rubbing against his erection.

She would be shamelessly slathering him with her juices, and Tom would feel his control slipping.

 _Fuck!_

His mind would cloud over, when he said to her: "Please don't deny me after this, girl…not when you're moving like that–"

"I can't help it," She would gasp out, before burying hers face needily at the side of his throat and biting him softly.

"You… this.. feel so good…" she would moan to him, her hands sliding down towards the hard planes of his chest and began circling his nipples.

Almost at once, the reign he has over his control would finally snap, and he would immediately grab hold of her ass.

"Damn it, Hermione! You're driving me insane!" He would growl, hitching her up, and letting her sit atop the edge of the rock, her legs splayed wide open and showing him the mound of brown curls and the smooth folds of her sex.

Desire would flood his senses at the sight of her beautiful cunt; his mouth growing dry.

He could already smell her arousal staining the air.

Her folds are swollen, and pink, staring at it would make his cock throb with the need to sink himself between those untouched flesh and bring them both to ecstasy.

Instead, he would say to her, "Let me have a taste of you, Hermione." Right before he would place both his palms on her inner thighs and spread her legs wide open, her nether lips parting slightly, showing him the hood of her clit and the small opening of her sex.

Pink.

Untouched.

 _Virgin._

Tom would feel slightly daze from the overwhelming lust that would sweep through him as he examine the girl within a few seconds.

She would be everything he had imagined, and more.

She would look perfect.

He would want to feast on her already.

Licking his suddenly dry lips, he would swoop down and ready to devour her dripping cunt, and give her a mind-blowing oral.

But the girl would protest.

 _This girl doth protest too much, methinks._

Yet she hadn't made an effort to fight him, when Tom knew that she was powerful in this time of night.

Instead she would say, "Wait!" trying to close her legs in embarrassment while she would push a hand against his face and try to shove him away from her open thighs.

The girl is hilarious.

Did she think that the kiss that they had shared will end with just a kiss in the lips?

Tom plan to give her a kiss down there too, and using more than his lips and his tongue and a bit of his teeth; he would be using his fingers on her as well.

"Tom, I don't like where this is going –"

Tom is not having none of that.

So, he would wrench her legs apart and growl.

"I can assure you, you will enjoy what I'm going to do to you, Hermione."

"But this is so embarrassing, Tom!" She would say to him, trying to push his face away, "No one has ever seen –"

However, Tom would dive down and immediately bury himself with the scent of her sex, and the softness of her flesh, and slipping out his tongue at once to lick the seams of her nether lips.

The girl's protest would instantly die down, replacing it with the sound of her unadulterated gasp of delight.

Fine. Not a gasp of delight, but she might have squealed like a pig.

He would glance up, smirking triumphantly. And would see the girl arching her back, her breasts pointed towards the cloudless night sky.

And she would look exquisite.

Her fingers would dig into his scalp, pulling at his hair as he swept his tongue out to experimentally flick against the hood of her clit, slowly and tortuously.

"Oh – oh!" would be the girl's incoherent exclamation, her thighs trembling beneath the palm of his hands.

Tom would feel it is a true accomplishment after reducing the girl into incoherence within seconds.

Watching her closely, he would whirl his tongue in circles around her sensitize bundle of nerves, getting heady with irrepressible need when the girl would squirm against him, her lips falling apart as she emit a series of blissful noises that would undoubtedly make his cock throb painfully.

He would have the girl lick him after he gave her oral.

 _Yes. It's only fair after all._

"Oh-God! Tom, Tom…ngnhhhh…!"

He would continue to pleasure her with his tongue, drawing her nub between his lips and suckling her deeply into his mouth.

She would mewl without shame, her voice reverberating around them, and through him. She would grip his hair and force him to press his face closely against her cunt.

 _Little minx. I'll have you gagging with my cock after this._ He would think, inhaling the heady scent of her sharply.

Though he had to admit that her aggressiveness was turning him on too.

He would savour the musk of her arousal and relish in the sweet taste of her nectar.

Tom would continue to pleasure her, sometimes he would dip his tongue into her sex just to see how near she was to cumming for him.

And she would be close.

Her inner walls would be twitching.

He could feel her clenching and unclenching, when he would lap at the creamy juices seeping out from her.

The girl would be lost in her world of pleasure, making noises that was both beautiful and tempting.

A siren's call to cloud his mind with insatiable desire.

He would hoist the girl's leg over his shoulders, lifting her hips up and bringing her sex closely to his mouth. He would use both his arms to wrap around her middle, like hugging her from behind, then he would feast on her completely, laving his tongue unerringly on her dripping entrance and then drawing the girl's clit closely between his lips to suckle and lick and scrape his tongue over her until she was sobbing with ecstasy.

With fingers digging into his scalp and gripping his hair, Tom would simply worship her with his mouth, bringing her closer and closer to the height of passion that she hasn't tasted before.

Until finally, the girl would break down on him, screaming her release and arching her back. Her juices spilling freely from her passage and straight into his ravenous mouth.

Tom would swallow it all down, even licking it from her convulsing entrance, cleaning her off until she would feel the imprint of his tongue burn into her skin.

She would taste addicting.

Like an aphrodisiac.

He would want her to have a taste of him too.

And he would make her addicted to him as he is with her.

* * *

 ** **FANTASY** 3  
**

* * *

Tom aligned his tip against her tight opening, and start probing her.

"I'm going to take you now, Hermione." He said to her in a gravelly voice, meeting the murky brown depths of her eyes.

"No," she protested, though the rising flush on her cheeks told him that she wanted this, wanted to feel him invading her virginal passage, to have him squeezing his thick length into that heavenly tunnel that hadn't been breach by any man.

"Yes," He hissed. The feeling of blinding ecstasy instantly flooded his nerve endings as soon as he slowly eased his way into her. The girl's sex engulfing his length, her untried muscles flexing and gripping him so tight that he was afraid that he might cum right away.

He hadn't even sheathe the entire tip of his shaft, when the girl dug her fingers into him, leaving crescents marks on his arms.

She gasped out loud, and he saw tears prickling from corners of her eyes.

"Tom! It hurts!…Don't move -!"

He froze at once.

His face contorted in agony, tormented and nearly beside himself with the need to thrust all the way into her.

The girl was slick, soaking wet with her juices, almost gushing, and tempting him so exquisitely.

If she was this wet, this wouldn't have hurt her that much, perhaps there might be a tinge of discomfort, but she was clearly in pain.

It seemed that he must be too big for her.

Tom had already prepared her body early on - giving her oral and fingering her - but it mustn't be enough.

He strained, breathing hard, trying to calm his thundering heart.

And the words that he feared hearing from her finally came.

"Pull out, Tom. Please…pull out."

He tightened his hold on her, his fingers twitched reflexively on her waists in denial.

He didn't like it.

He didn't like it. AT. ALL.

He didn't want to pull out of her when she feels so incredibly tight.

Her tender, moist walls squeezing him like vice.

Like a velvet hot glove.

Testing his willpower beyond comprehension.

He needed her right NOW.

Tom nudged his nose against the shell of the girl's ear, taking a rugged breath.

She lifted her head to look at him, tears trailing down her cheeks. Her brown orbs were dark and tumultuous as she met his intense stare.

A flash of guilt stab his conscience (or what was left of it) when he saw her tears; guilt for making her cry, _hurting_ her because he was such a selfish, selfish man.

Still, he wanted her in that moment.

No, he _needed_ to have her.

No one, not even her, could convince him otherwise.

"No, I want you Hermione." he said hoarsely, silently casting a wandless magic to remove the pain and discomfort she might be currently experiencing.

Then, he pressed onwards into her moist warmth once again, inch by slow inch.

The girl's grip tightened on him at once, gasping breathlessly.

"Tom! We - we can't!"

He felt her walls convulsed around him, getting slicker as he continued to squeeze his way through her tight opening.

It was clear to him that she was no longer in so much pain.

Not when a strangled moan slip between her lips.

"Tom…no, we…no."

 _Yes, yes, yes, yes,_ an animalistic growl ripped from deep within his throat, his attention narrowed on the heavenly sensation of her walls flexing around him.

He was half way inside her.

And Merlin, he couldn't stop now, not when he was this close to completely burying himself inside her.

He groaned out loud, "Hermione, please don't deny me this…"

"Tom…I can't…this is wrong…" She panted, her eyes were bright and wide as she stared straight into his eyes. "I was sent to –"

Tom silenced her with a kiss, not wanting to listen to her incessant prattle.

And with that, he thrust all the way into her, sheathing himself fully and completely.

The girl's cry of surprise was stifled by his mouth, her face flushing brightly at his penetration.

Her unconscious response told him everything that he needed.

She love the feeling of him filling her to the hilt, to have his glorious, thick cock buried deeply inside her.

She felt amazing.

Tom grew up in an orphanage, and had always thought that Hogwarts was his true home. But as he buried himself into the girl's waiting heat - all the way to the hilt - he was suddenly struck by an emotion that he found simply ridiculous.

Drowning in her jasmine scent, and the taste of strawberries in his tongue, and the burning warmth and the softness of the girl clinging to him, Tom felt like he had finally found his way home.

 _Ridiculous._

Grunting, he squeeze the girl's ass, angled himself upwards within her, and began thrusting into her in sure, measured strokes.

The girl clung to him, her mouth falling open beneath his as she let out a whine. Tom swallowed her rising objections with the expert stroke of his tongue, the tempered passion brought by his lips and the driving force of his heat spearing inside her, introducing to her what it felt like to be taken by a man.

Soon, she began responding to him, her inexperience body unable to resist him any longer.

She was trapped between a rock and his cock.

She had no choice but to fuck him back.

The girl started to meet his thrust, half-sobbing as she finally surrendered to him, allowing herself to be swept by instinct, the carnal need and the ecstasy of joining her body to his.

Inhaling sharply, Tom filled her to the brink with his thick length, picking up his pace, pounding into her until she was mewling out loud and clawing at his back.

He deliberately hit a secret spot inside her that had her arching her spine involuntarily and pushing her breast closer towards his face. Her face flushing scarlet at the intense sensation of getting filled by the fullness of him.

Unable to help himself, he dipped downwards and took one erect nipple deeply into his mouth, not breaking his merciless rhythm.

And the girl let out a sharp, keening mewl, her cunt beginning to contract around him as he drove into her again and again. Her petite frame bouncing on top of his shaft while the girl's drenched pussy continued to twitch around him, clearly she was about to come.

And he was too.

He tore his mouth from the girl's crest and press his forehead against hers, gritting his teeth.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck_ He thought almost in a dazed, when he felt the familiar coiling building up deep within his belly, intensifying in each of his thrust, in each squeezing sensation around his cock, concentrated at his sensitive tip every time he drove into the girl's slick passage.

His balls began to retract, felt it growing heavy at the load of cum he was about to expel, pressure building in his groin.

Tom started cursing inwardly.

 _Fuck! not yet, not yet, not yet_ His thrust became unsteady, desperate, jerking motion as he tried to hold himself a little longer. With pleasant jolts racing up and down his spine, and making him gasp in each powerful shove of his hips.

The girl hadn't orgasm yet, and Tom felt like he was going to be the first one to do so.

UNACCEPTABLE.

UNFORGIVEABLE.

He was going to Avada himself if he climax right before her like a randy teenager.

 _Don't come, don't come, don't cum!_

He was about to cum.

He was about to –

He bit his lip until he bleed, felt the burst of his blood within his mouth, tasting of iron and salt.

The flash of pain was enough to make him retreat a bit from the edge of the precipice.

But it was only temporary reprieve.

The girl had reduce him into this pitiful state after months of her teasing touches that he no longer had control over his body, not when she was wrapped around him so gloriously and receiving the full brunt of his sexual frustration.

She was his world now.

And nothing else matters in that moment.

"Please, please, please…" she begged him, plead for something that she had only experienced twice with his mouth and fingers buried on her delicious warmth.

"Soon, soon," he assured her, voice raw and strained and panting from trying to control the fiery heat whirling and coiling in his gut.

"Soon, Hermione.."

Then, he pressed his thumb against the bud of pleasure just above where they were joined, and rub circles around it.

The girl came with a scream at once, "TOOOOOMMMM!"

Her body shuddering against him. Her hot core clamping on him so hard that he completely lost it.

 _FUCK!_

He exploded inside her, a shout of ecstasy forced its way from his mouth as he climax, his hips jerking unevenly, still thrusting fast as he jet out stream after stream of hot cum into the girl's quivering pussy.

Her tight, contracting walls milking him for what is worth.

Tom's orgasm hit him so fast and without warning that he felt like he had died for a few seconds.

But it was a death that he didn't mind repeating.

"Tom, Tom, Tom, Tom," the girl was moaning his name repeatedly, like a mantra, like a benediction while he slowed his pace, groaning softly as he showered the girl with kisses on her neck, her shoulder, her collarbone, the shell of her ear, her temple, her cheeks, her nose and then finally to her lips, where he kissed her hard and deep, showing his appreciation.

"I hate you."

He heard the girl whisper to him the instant he broke their kiss.

Tom met her stare.

Hermione look beautiful in the afterglow of sex.

He liked to put her in that state again.

"That's too bad, because I don't." He told her, and silently added. _Not right now anyway,_ and he kissed her once more.

She told him that she hated him, yet she allowed him to plunder her mouth in a deep, searing kiss of contentment and sexual gratification.

The girl was a walking contradiction since she arrived.

* * *

 ** **FANTASY** 4**

* * *

The girl flushed pink.

And how pretty and innocent she looked with that blush on her face, which spread down to the top of her breasts.

Tom wanted to kiss her.

His fingers twitch as if to do just that.

He could already imagine himself going to her, pulling her small frame into his arms and kiss her. He would cup the nape of her neck, realizing how fragile she was that he could easily snap her little neck with a twist of his hand.

But he wouldn't.

He couldn't.

Because he wanted her.

No.

He _needed_ her badly.

So instead, he would bring his lips to hers and finally taste her for the first time.

For so long he had wanted to feel her soft-petal lips crushed beneath his that he couldn't control himself from kissing her hungrily, ferociously that the girl might be overwhelmed by his scent, his taste and his body crowding her, pushing her against the wall of rock.

Completely dominating her like he had been starved for a long time.

Thus, he must feast and claim his prize.

He would hear her moan and gasp against his mouth, in either surprise or pleasure.

And with her lips parted slightly, he would swooped for the kill and seized her into a kiss that would make her dizzy, and make her want, and make her needy for more, for the things that he could do to her inexperience body.

He would kiss her until all thoughts of other boys that might have kissed her before, would be drive away, and would be replaced by only thoughts of him.

Him, and his lips, and his tongue as he swipe the seams of her mouth, feeling her lower lip tremble beneath his as he softly scrape the edge of his teeth on it, purposely seducing her with his expertise, his masterful kisses that he knew the girl didn't stand a chance against.

Swiping his tongue slowly between her lips, he would silently beg for entry.

Yes, _beg_.

Because that's how the girl had reduce him into after suffering underneath her electric touches.

He would beg for her to take him inside her wet cavern.

And those bow-shape mouth of hers would part to let him in.

Then, her tongue would greet him, and yes, he would moan, savouring the shy and hesitant way the girl would respond to him at first, but then she would become bold while he allowed her to explore, groaning against her mouth when he would feel her tongue scraping the roof of his mouth, then tangling back with his.

She would kiss him with equal fervour, deriving pleasure from him, as he was from her. They would share breaths, familiarizing with the mould of their mouths, the curves and the contours, and simply let the fire burn between them, fiercer and hotter; firing up every sensitize nerve endings right there and making him want to take her already.

Their mating was inevitable, and Tom was getting impatient.

He desired her like he had never desired anyone before.

* * *

 ** **FANTASY** 5**

* * *

Sometimes he envisioned himself taking the girl from behind - doggy-style - with her propped on all four on the kitchen countertop of the Castle he and his knights had occupied for an entire month.

He had dreamt of tying her right there – frogtied – with her thighs and legs spread apart and unable to move; blindfolded, gagged and naked, and with her pink folds on open display for him to peruse and inspect… _very closely_ ; with his tongue and his fingers.

At first, he would have a feast, and so he would start by eating her juicy cunt like she was a dessert and he was a starved man.

He would love to watch her petite body shudder with need when he would slid his tongue over her slit, slowly but firmly, he would part her smooth folds and lick her bundle of nerves in slow tormenting strokes, and then in circular motion.

Tom knew that he would get a positive reaction from the girl as soon as he did it.

His prediction, of course, would be proven true.

Instantly, he would feel her quiver against him, her lean thighs trembling. At the same time, he would feel the clenching of inner walls as he continue to ran his tongue over those sensitive nub - once, twice, three more times, and the girl wouldn't be able to control her responses at his erotic onslaught.

She would writhe and buck against him as he will it; or as his tongue dictate it.

He would be in power.

He would hold control over her sexual gratification.

He would be her Lord and Master.

The strong scent of her arousal would hit his olfactory senses– and what an addicting scent it was! - as was the taste of her juices when it came trickling out from her tight hole, clear as day of how his action had made her wet with want, her body trembling with desire to have his tongue, his fingers, or his cock buried into her wet warmth.

So innocent.

So _desirable_.

 _His._

Blinded by overwhelming lust, Tom would take her little pearl between his lips and suckle her hard, getting an immense satisfaction of hearing her gasp right through the gag in her mouth.

And lick her some more with her clit still between his lips.

Oh, the sight of her body flushing with need would be delightful to behold.

With his mouth occupied, Tom would slid a hand towards her chest, and fondle one pert breast, cupping her and rubbing her nipples with the pads of his callus fingers until it stood erect, proud and pretty like the rest of her trembling body.

Her breast would swell in his hand, telling him that the girl like what he was doing to her, and couldn't wait to see how she would respond by the time his shaft is already buried deep inside her.

As he continue to pleasure her with his mouth, the girl would tremble uncontrollably soon. Her hips bucking towards him, and Tom would feel the unmistakable preliminary tremors of her orgasm wracking her petite frame.

And the thought of being the first man to make her orgasm made his cock ache with impatience and he was tempted to mount her right then and there, while she was obviously about to cum for him.

He couldn't get enough of her.

So he would take his time touching her beautiful, young breasts, and gorge himself with the sweet taste of her sex and drown himself with scent of her arousal.

Yes, he could indulge himself in her exquisite body and just forget about everything.

The girl was addicting as she was annoying.

Tom just wish that he wouldn't need to kill her in the end.

More juices would pour freely from her entrance as he continued to torment her with his tongue. The sight of her gushing wet with her juices would tempt him to take an experimental dip into her with his tongue and swallow all of her nectar into his mouth.

And he would.

He would gladly do it.

Using his teeth, he would scrape the edge of his central incisors against her clit, gently but with a bit of pressure just to introduce her to both pain and pleasure.

By this point, the girl would be thrashing against him in wild abandon, wantonly, unrestrained, and in frustration. With her still new to this sensations, he knew the girl would cum on him fast.

And she would; she would orgasm into his mouth for the first time in all her seventeen years.

He relished the blissful noises she would make when the intensity of her ecstasy reached its peak. He would stretched her tight hole with his fingers, until she was squirming and begging for him to take her already, hard, fast, slow, deep, shallow – either way, she would want what he could give her.

He would drive her mad with unbridled desire, like she had done to him with her maddening touches.

And once she came with a shout against his thrusting fingers, Tom would pull out hastily from her dripping pussy, and replaced his fingers with his cock.

He would swiftly thrust into her in one smooth stroke, groaning out loud at the sensations of her inner walls still contracting around him, clenching him like a hot wet glove as she rode through her orgasm.

Tom would let her ride on his cock too if she could.

However, the girl would jerked against him in surprise, at his sudden intrusion, as he sheathe himself all the way inside her, stretching her tight packed of muscles until he could not go further.

Once he had buried himself to the hilt within her, he would start pounding into her fast, long and deep, with her still shuddering from her release.

She would mewl shamelessly at the feeling of his cock filling her quivering pussy, stuffing her to overwhelming fullness.

He would insert a finger into her butthole just to torture her some more, hammering into her while he stimulated the ring of raw nerves around the entrance to her arse.

He would feel her cunt clamping on him in a vice-like grip from the pleasurable shocks that would have resulted from both his manhood and his finger inside her butthole.

Certainly, she would be nearly half-sobbing at the sensation as he fuck her from behind, driving all rational thoughts from her mind except for him, the sensation of him invading her, stabbing her with his heat, plunging into her deeply and relentlessly, and easily stirring her towards an inevitable release once again, especially with his finger still massaging the rim of her butt.

Each thrust would drive her closer and closer to the edge, along with him this time.

While the intense friction created from the rubbing sensation of her moist walls around him would make his cock burn for completion, would make him plow into her harder and faster, purposely hitting an erogenous spot within her that would catapult her straight towards sweet oblivion.

The girl would scream through her gag as she shattered beneath him again, her orgasm crashing over her in gigantic waves that she would buck and thrash against him, her back curving and allowing him to sink himself all the way into her; deep, deeper still, that the girl would shout once more at being filled to nearly full capacity.

He would feel her cunt contract and spasm around his thrusting cock, sucking him in, pulling at his sensitize skin, clamping down on his tip, his entire length, and making him delirious with desire that he would groan in bliss.

His breathing would come out harsh and loud, grunting when he would sense his balls retracting close to his body, felt his body strained and tremble as he neared his end.

And with one final sharp jerk of his hips, he would spill his seed inside her. His orgasm would hit him so hard that he would see a flash of light beneath his lids. The rush of heat would streak up his spine, making him stiffen; his face would flush and he would shout the girl's name while he would grip her hips tightly as he spent himself into her, all of his worth, pouring his essence into the girl's womb, warming her from within.

Shortly after, he would release the girl from her restrains and kiss her on the lips, in surprising gentleness and she would kiss him in return, her mouth quirking at the corners as she smiled; completely sated.

Content.

There would be no words between them, and Tom would kiss the girl's brows as she slowly succumb to sleep in his arms.

Later, his Knights would be horrified to discover both of them lying naked in the kitchen countertop, with the girl half-splayed over of him, and sleeping soundly.

The evidence of their activities staining the white linoleum tiles.

* * *

 ** **FANTASY** 6**

* * *

She started stuttering, moaning in between her answers while he fondle her breast and pinch her nipples as he continue to thrust into her.

"The Manticore is found in –" **THRUST.**

She moaned again.

"It's – it's native in –" **THRUST –** "in..ugh…ugh " **THRUST – THRUST**.

The girl forget what she was about to say, squirming when he cup her breast and draw circles around her nipple. At the same time, he slid his other hand down her flat stomach and towards her clit, where he began pressing and rubbing against it. He dipped his fingers to where they were joined, and slicked his digits with their combine juices and rub it over her little nub.

He started to torture her with his quick and dexterous fingers, and hearing her mewls made him pick up his pace.

The girl's cunt started to clench tightly around him.

He heard her delighted gasp right before she began to ride him hard and fast, pressing down on his pounding shaft like her life depended on it.

She was getting vocal now, ugh, obviously close to her orgasm.

"OH MERLIN, TOM! OH…UGH…!"

"Native in what?" He asked huskily near her ear, thrusting into her harder this time that she was bouncing over his lap.

They were in a reverse cowgirl position.

He like this position. A LOT.

With the girl's back rubbing against his chest, Tom rammed himself into her relentlessly, relishing in the sound of their flesh smacking against each other.

"Native – **THRUST** – In – **THRUST –** what, Hermione?" He asked again.

The girl could only whimper a, "Tom" Her tender walls clenching around him bit by slow bit as he continued to stuff her cunt with his cock.

He was balls deep inside her, and she was heaven.

Tight and hot and wet.

All for him.

They barely fit in any position, except this one, where Tom could press himself into her deeply that the girl had no choice but to take all of him.

It was tight fit alright, and Hermione had orgasm four times already just by the sheer pleasure of the position, and his thick and long shaft filling her to the brink.

"You didn't – **THRUST -** answer my - **THRUST** \- question - **THRUST** \- Hermione," He said, still ramming into her, getting slightly winded at the rhythm he had set.

She started to turn her face towards him, seeking for his lips, hungry and horny for him, and about to cum for him as well.

"Tom, please…"

Her inner walls were twitching uncontrollably now, squeezing and squeezing his cock so deliciously tight that he was groaning out loud.

He was getting close to his orgasm too.

His balls were getting heavy, pleasurable sensations streaking through him every time he thrust into her.

"Answer the damn question!" He hissed instead, while he tried to control himself from climaxing alongside her.

Merlin, she felt so good!

Hot and tight and slick with her juices.

Tom's entire body was on fire.

He wanted to cum.

He wanted to cum right now.

 ** _THRUST-THRUST-THRUST-THRUST_**

"Tom, Tom, I – I….I can't-"

 ** _THRUST-THRUST-THRUST-THRUST_**

"I'm about to–"

Tom didn't let her, and said: "Wrong answer," and he spanked her butt. _Hard._

 **SLAP!**

Then, he hastily pulled his cock out of her, exhaling loudly.

He came out of her cunt with a wet, sticky pop.

The girl moaned in despair as he withhold her orgasm, and also his.

Immediately, he spanked her butt again; two more times.

 **SLAP! SLAP!**

Hermione let out a yelp of pain.

He felt her juices dripping down on his thighs, and he was tempted to ram himself back into her, and started pounding and give the release that they both needed, but he didn't.

They had a deal.

If she can't answer his question correctly, he wasn't going to fuck her.

Tom spanked her butt once more.

 **SLAP!**

The girl whimpered. Her ass was already red and probably throbbing.

It was a beautiful sight.

"Tom, please…" she begged, her hands grasping for his cock, clearly unsatisfied, and needy, and still wanting to take him for a ride.

He palmed her left breast, he didn't protest when she pressed the tip of him against her quivering pussy, aligning herself on top of it, and was ready to impale herself down on him, when he said in a cold voice.

"If you take me, you're going to do all the work. I'm just going sit here until you are done, and that won't be enjoyable."

Hermione froze, turning her head to look at him.

Tom met her gaze.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked, panting.

Her lips was just inches from his, glistening and red; tempting him to take a bite.

Not resisting, he leaned forward and took her plump bottom lip into his mouth and suckled.

She moaned, flushing prettily with desire. Half-turning towards him, he felt her fingers sifting through his hair. Her mouth locking unto his lips more securely while she began to kiss him in earnest.

She was also pumping his cock in her hand, and that felt good too - _incredibly good_ \- but not as good as having her pussy wrapped around him.

Tom kneaded her breast, tweaking her nipple between his thumb and index finger while they continued to kiss – wet and open mouth kisses – at this rate, Tom would probably cave in and just simply fuck her.

"I want you to play along." He whispered, breaking the kiss to nibble at her lower lip, before moving down to scatter a bunch of kisses across her jaw, and locking his mouth at the creamy skin at her throat.

Hermione hadn't stop pleasuring him, and he lifted his hip up in time with her hand. Her thumb rubbing circles around the tip of him. It made his breath catch, a fiery jolt of liquid heat going straight through him, making him pulse with undeniable lust and leak more pre-cum into her waiting hand, which she instantly smooth around the head of his shaft using her thumb.

He shuddered.

"We had a deal, Hermione," came his shaky response, suckling the column of her neck while he massaged her breast and played with her nipple until she was squirming above him.

"But I can't concentrate with you moving inside of me," She whimpered, she stopped what she was doing, depriving him of pleasure, and Tom inwardly groaned.

However, he felt the immediate flash of intense heat, when he felt her position herself on top of his erection.

He looked down and saw that the tip of his shaft was indeed kissing against the girl's wet entrance.

He returned his attention back to the girl, and saw her gazing at him through heavy-lidded eyes, her hand kneading his neck and shoulder; waiting.

 _Minx._

"That's the point." He began, arranging the girl on his lap, so that he could start teasing her with the head of his shaft against her bundle of nerves.

Predictably, the girl's lips parted as she panted, her eyes turning dark as she looked at him.

"I made a rule, Hermione." He reminded her, pausing for a bit to look at their sex.

Hermione followed his gaze, and Tom angled his hips so that the head of his shaft was probing her wet entrance.

And he slowly lowered the girl on top of his cock, letting his tip slip into her. He felt her walls clenched as he slowly penetrated her.

"Will you follow the rules now?" He asked, his throat felt constricted, fondling the girl's breast.

"Yes," came her breathless answer. Her dark eyes watching as his length slid into her inch by inch, filling her once more.

"Then, every time you answer incorrectly, I will spank you till I see your pretty ass turn red."

And just like that, she suddenly exploded in anger.

"No!" She abruptly lifted herself out from his cock.

Tom felt an overpowering sense of loss as she stood up.

"You only wanted to hurt me!"

 _So capricious._

This was twice within the week that the girl had lost her temper without warning.

She must be nearing the time of her month.

"Do you want me to fuck you or not?!" He snapped, getting furious as well.

His cock was still throbbing with need.

A painful reminder that he hadn't allowed himself to orgasm for an hour of sex.

"I changed my mind!" The girl bit out. "I would rather listen to Edmund sing than have you –"

At the mention of another man from her lips, a flare of blinding anger and overwhelming jealousy surge through him.

Without thinking twice, he pounced.

He took the girl by the arm, forcefully twisted it behind her back, that she cried out in pain, and shoved her unto the table face first, uncaring of the papers strewn there.

With the girl's stomach pressed against the edge of the table, he used his other hand to hold the back of the girl's knee and lifted her leg up and place it on the table, giving him a better view of her sex, still dripping wet and swollen with arousal.

She started struggling, but the second he pressed his cock against her swollen folds, she stopped, her body tensed beneath his hands.

However, judging from her rapid breathing and the flush on her cheeks, he knew that she was waiting in anticipation - and perhaps even excitement.

"I don't want to hear you mention any of my men while we are together," He said to her harshly, letting go of her leg.

She didn't remove it from the table.

 _Good._

Still holding her wrist behind her back, Tom used his other hand to carefully splayed her nether lips apart, searching for that bundle of nerves until he found it. He rolled a thumb over it and was rewarded with the sound of her moaning and her legs trembling.

"You are mine, Hermione." He told her and continued to tease her with his fingers.

Using his three digits, he piston them in and out of her, and then rolling a thumb over her nub to force her cunt to twitch around his thrusting fingers.

"Tell me you belong to me, Hermione." He whispered to her, stroking the secret spot inside her that he knew would be pleasurable to her.

She bucked, a keening mewl tearing from her lips.

"I belong to you Tom!"

"Tell me that you want me. Only me."

"I want you, only you!" She writhe against him when he applied pressure on her clit, while he tormented her with his fingers.

Satisfied with her answer, he continued to pleasure his little witch.

In a few minutes, she was gushing wet for him and begging for him to take her.

And as he watched her thrashed against his hold, unbridled lust had crept at the back of his mind and he didn't wait for her to orgasm before he position himself at her opening, and spear her with the heat of his shaft.

She came almost at once, catapulted by the fullness of his cock buried inside her. She came screaming and breaking and shuddering underneath him. He felt her tight walls clamping unto him as Tom withdrew and thrust, withdrew and thrust, hard and fast, that the table rattled and groaned beneath them at each powerful stroke.

He was nearly high from the sensation of her cunt squeezing him so deliciously. He wouldn't last long as he could feel the heat building at the pit of his belly, then concentrated at his balls and the tip of his cock.

He increased his pace, pounding into her ruthlessly that her screams of ecstasy changed in pitch, calling out his name without end.

"TOM, TOM! DON'T STOP! MERLIN, DON'T FUCKIN' STOP! OR I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Ok, not entirely his name, but including an order and a threat as well.

 _How lovely._ He thought, still hammering into her.

She was giving him death threats now, even with his cock still buried inside her.

With the girl's left arm still twisted behind her back and Tom's other hand wrapped around the nape of her neck, he forcefully press her face against the surface of the table, the girl was nearly sobbing as he drove into her.

He stuff her so thoroughly with all of him that her entire body was flushing from the intensity of their coupling.

Tom breathe in harsh, rasping breath. Colour rising to his cheeks at the exertion. Each plunge and dragging motion inside her getting him closer and closer to the edge, until he suddenly felt his balls drawing back sharply, a tell-tale sign that he was about to cum.

And with one sharp thrust, he came with a shout, his orgasm crashed over him in waves. He stiffened, and promptly collapse on top of Hermione.

Afterwards, he let go of her arm and began nuzzling her neck. His eyes slowly shifted towards the two figures standing at the doorway.

Abraxas Malfoy and Edmund Rosier.

The two had been there in a while. They probably had come for something important, but he had use legilimency to send a silent command not to move from there, and let him finish with his little witch, without Hermione realizing that they had an audience.

Of course, he had done it to make it a point to the two purebloods that the girl belong to him.

There was no question about it.

He owned Hermione now.

However, if she denied him.

Then, he would have to make it official.

* * *

 ** **FANTASY** 7  
**

* * *

Tom Riddle was reading through a thick tome about the History of Dark Arts in Egypt, when he begin to feel the unmistakable rubbing motion over his groin; a hand groping him right through his trousers, making his cock twitch in response, before it begin to swell and harden in excitement.

Then, without warning, there was a jolt of electrical current zipping right there, making him jerked from his chair in shock, and overpowering lust.

In seconds, he was stiff as a board.

He didn't need to look down to know that it was the girl.

She had been using this method to distract him, enticing him to fuck her and force him to forget his current plans.

It had become a constant occurrence that he would become nearly mindless, all rational thought would be driven away from him with just the slightest touch of those fingers on certain areas of his body.

As a consequence, Tom was now truly behind his plans, and he hadn't made any progress with his experiments.

All because of one silly, little girl.

"Will you stop distracting me?!" He snarled, pulling his stiff member away from those unseen hands.

Pushing his chair back, he looked for the girl beneath the table, but he couldn't see her, only feel her cold touches sliding down his knees, his calves and back up towards his thighs.

Tom's breathing became harsh as those hands begin to massage him through his trousers again. His erection responding to the pressure and the friction, where it generated delightful shocks racing through his veins and going straight to the pit of his belly.

His eyes darkening with lust.

He snapped his book shut and placed it on the table.

Leaning back on his chair, he said to the annoying girl.

"I might as well let you pleasure me and get this over with,"

He started loosening his tie, feeling his body heating up from his arousal. Bolts of raw delight continued to shoot out from his cock and through him as the girl fondled him.

He spread his legs apart to give her better access, and felt her moved as she knelt down between his long legs and settled more closely to the prominent bulge on his trousers.

Tom tensed as he sensed her nuzzling him, nudging her nose against his erection and boldly sniffing him.

"You're like a dog," he couldn't help but remarked harshly, getting impatient and horny. "Stop sniffing me and do whatever you came here to do!"

With blinding lust clouding his mind, he thrust his hips forward.

"Hello, Tom." He heard the girl's voice say, right before she became corporeal.

Tom stopped breathing the moment he saw her.

The girl was already naked.

His eyes roved over her bare shoulders, to her breasts with her nipples hardening beneath his heated gaze; and down to her flat stomach, to her small waist, and to her creamy thighs, which she parted to show him her mons pubis; her pubic hair had already been removed along time ago (when they had started this little fuckfest between them).

Tom's covetous gaze remained fixed on her even as the girl tilted her hips, and presented him her pink folds already glistening with moisture.

Tempting him.

Irrepressible desire surge through him, heating his bloodstream and making his heart thunder rapidly against his chest.

In a flash, he was standing up and unfastening his belt buckles in haste. The girl helped with undressing him urgently, stroking him through his trouser that made his breathing hitched.

The girl smiled like a Cheshire cat.

Tom batted her hand away.

"Stop that!" He growled, finally able to unfasten his buckles. "I can't think straight with you touching me like that."

She giggled softly, but did as she was told, and simply rubbed her hands up and down his calves.

"How many minutes do you have?" He manage to say, his voice slightly hoarse.

He cleared his throat as he unzipped his fly.

"Ten minutes," The girl responded, intently watching him when he pulled down his trousers and boxers. It pooled at his ankles, and his manhood jerked free, standing straight up to his stomach, with pre-cum seeping at the tip.

Tom watched as the girl's throat contract when she swallowed, before licking her lips as her eyes took the long and thick length of him.

His cock twitch with excitement when saw her tongue fleeting between her lips.

He couldn't wait to have her mouth wrapped around his cock any longer.

With mounting impatience, he stepped closer to her, gripping her hair tightly with one hand, and he use his other hand to pull down his length and direct the head of his shaft towards the girl's mouth.

"Blow me," He ordered, his voice tight with desire, pressing his moist tip against the girl's lips.

Swiftly, the girl's pink tongue flicked out to catch the creamy white liquid oozing from his slit.

Almost at once, pleasant tingles raced through Tom's entire body. Heat coiling at the pit of his belly when he felt her tongue rasping gently against his sensitive tip, his hand tightening on the girl's hair as he pushed his manhood closely towards the girl's face.

But to his astonishment, she blew heavily on his cock, the puff of air flowing around his moist tip, making him shiver.

Afterwards, the girl sat on her heels, looking expectantly at him.

As if already finish.

"What was that?" He asked, aghast.

"You said to blow you, and I just did," came her simple response, a small smile playing across her lips.

For a second, Tom stared at the girl, dumbstruck.

Before he said, "Cheeky little witch,"

Then, he pulled her up to her feet and stoop low to kiss her full on the lips.

The girl's laughter was muffled by his mouth as Tom maneuvered them both towards the table, still kissing her; though there was a twitch around Tom's mouth as he tried to suppress the smile that threatened to appear right there.

As he pushed her back on the table, she suddenly said to him.

"No sex today, Tom. Just let me pleasure you. I only have ten minutes after all." She told him in between kisses, her hand going straight for his cock and started pumping him in a rhythm that had him flushing and groaning in bliss.

He gripped the edge of the table, his knuckles turning white.

"Sex. Now. Right. NOW." was what he manage to say, his voice strangled, not with the girl's hand moving up and down his shaft rapidly, and flicking her thumb over the trail of wetness around his tip.

He tried to push her flat on the table, and ready to mount her in one thrust, when she said again.

"No,"

"Yes," He said, nudging her legs apart and settling himself between her thighs, and using both his hand to pull her towards him.

"No," The girl still had his cock in her hand, and she began to tighten her hold around the base of him before moving her hand towards his tip, pulling at his skin.

He moaned out loud, thrusting his hips involuntarily.

"Give me my cock back, Hermione." He choked, but decided to torture her as well.

He placed a hand over the apex of her thighs, and slip two fingers into her cunt.

She flushed in excitement, scooting closer to him.

She was already soaking wet as he scissored his fingers inside her.

The girl squirmed, and in response, she flex her muscles around him; cruelly tempting him.

 _Merlin, this girl will be the end of me._

"It's still attached to you, Tom, I'm merely petting it," came her breathy answer as he start pistoning inside her in time with her pumping hand.

 _Petting it? What has his cock become? A pet?_

"I can't fuck you, if you have my cock in your hand."

Yes, he could, but her hand feels sooo good wrapped around him that it was hard for him to tell her to stop.

He pressed his thumb on her nub, and started rubbing her in slow, teasing circles.

She trembled, spreading her legs wide opened and hooking her left leg on his hip and around his back, and drag him closer to her that they were pressed snugly together.

They were breathing heavily now.

Completely aroused.

Tom dipped down and kiss her hungrily in the lips, slipping a third finger inside her.

The girl's moist walls clamped around his digits, making him groaned.

The girl deliberately squeezed her inner walls to milk every pleasure out of his thrusting digits.

He started pumping into her fast, curling his fingers inside her in a beckoning gesture while he flicked his thumb over her clit in rapid succession.

She bucked, and mewled against his mouth. Her hand working on him hastily as he did her.

A moment later, they had no time to talk.

Only the sounds of their pleasure could be heard as they occupied their hands with each other's sex.

As soon as Tom begin to feel the familiar heat coiling around his groin, making his testicles draw back slowly but inevitably, he tore his lips from hers to ask, his voice urgent.

"How many minutes do you have left?"

"Five," was her automatic response.

"Then, let's make this fast." He whispered, and pulled his fingers out of her.

Not waiting for her to respond, he pushed her back on top of the table, pulled her legs towards him until her arse was nearly hanging over the edge. He crossed the girl's legs at the ankles and started pushing them towards the girl's chest, allowing him to see her sex.

He positioned himself over her, insistently probing her moist folds apart.

"What are you doing?" the girl asked, gripping the sides of the table.

"I'm going to make you come in less than five minutes. So brace yourself." He told her, and with one swift thrust, he entered her.

The girl let out a cry of surprise, but it soon turned into a low moan as he started pounding into her relentlessly.

He grunted, already feeling that he was close to his orgasm just by the added tightness that they benefited from that position.

The girl was already writhing underneath him in no time, turning her head from side to side and biting her lower lip, when he sensed her inner walls begin to slowly contract around him.

He increased his pace. In a powerful, downward motion, he plunge into her again and again, withdrawing nearly out from her entrance before thrusting back in, feeling himself getting light-headed at the shooting sensations racing up and down his spine at each of his thrust.

And he knew he wouldn't last long.

The position provided them with an ultra-snugness that Tom had to force his way into the girl's narrow passage; her walls clinching on him so wondrously that the friction in generated at the head of his cock had him gasping for breath.

The girl finally reached her peak, screaming his name. Her cunt clamping on him so fast and incredibly tight that he didn't even have the time to withdraw out of her.

So he climax inside her with a long groan, unloading every bit of his essence at each uneven jerks of his hips. He might even have block out for a few seconds from the intensity of his orgasm.

A short time later, he let go of the girl's legs and slumped forward, nuzzling the girl's neck as she lay there on the table spent and purring in contentment.

A low, guttural rumble came out from his chest in response to hers.

He, too, was completely satiated.

"How many minutes?" he asked her, kissing her on the neck.

"Not minutes." She said, turning to look at him and into his eyes. "Seconds."

"How many seconds then?"

"Five," she said, giving him a remorseful smile.

Tom carefully stood up and said to her:

"No more playing around, Hermione. You should be storing your magic for a week, so that you can stay a little longer."

"Perhaps I will, Tom, but it's so much fun to be your resident poltergeist." She said, laughing.

Then she was gone.

Just like that.

Leaving no hard evidence of her presence.

He knew for a fact the girl's magic had been locked away, and only allowed to leak out during a full moon.

And he had always wondered who had done it.

Only someone powerful could lock a monster, who was disguised as a girl.

* * *

 **8**

* * *

He thought it all a dream, when she tried to kill him once in his sleep.

She already had a dagger raised above her head, and was about to stab him to death when he had woken up, and instinctively flipped them over before his blood had been spilled.

"Why don't you make up your mind already, you silly little girl! Either you fuck me or kill me! Which is it do you want?!" He had growled to her, when he had her pinned to the bed, her dagger had been thrown out from her grasp after their brief scuffle.

"I think the dagger was proof enough what I truly intended, Riddle!" the girl had spat at him, wriggling from his hold. "How about you?! It seemed you should be asking yourself that question, don't you think?"

She had said with vehemence, right before pressing herself against his erection that he couldn't hide through his cotton pyjamas.

He stiffened at the contact, his arousal reacting to her proximity and he could feel himself growing hard when the girl deliberately rubbed himself against him; a triumphant and spiteful smirk curling at the corners of her mouth. Yet the delicate blush on her cheeks, and her accelerated breathing told Tom a different story altogether.

She was affected as much as he was.

"If you wanted to kill me, you wouldn't be wearing such provocative ensemble! You would have worn that Dragonhide get-up I've seen you often wear!" He had retorted, running his eyes over the unusual clothes that were too revealing and too tight around the chest, and only held by thin straps on her shoulder blades. His eyes moved further down, and discovered that the girl wore something that resembled a boxer, though it hang low over her small waist and showing him a glimpse of her navel.

Tom tightened his hold on the girl, feeling his cock jerked with excitement against the soft and unyielding, young body beneath him.

Breathing hard, he pressed himself closer towards those curves that hadn't finished developing yet.

The girl was seventeen, but Tom really didn't care. Honour was a foreign notion to him. He would take what he wanted, and when he wanted it, even when the girl was barely legal.

He was the Dark Lord, no law stopped him.

The girl stilled underneath him, when she met his darkening gaze.

"What is it then? Do you want me to fuck you or kill you right now?" He asked, using his soft, threatening voice that he often used for intimidating his enemies.

Yet the girl merely shivered and for a different reason, while apprehension flashed in her big, brown eyes.

And at the sight of her looking at him like that was her complete undoing.

 _Merlin, girl. Stop tempting me!_ Tom inhaled sharply, and couldn't resist her any longer, and brought his lips to hers, crushing those bow-shaped lips against his that their teeth clack together.

He heard her gasp of shock, and felt her struggle against him.

Yet Tom didn't stop.

He was furious with her.

For the days - no, months - she had spent in trying to distract him, teasing him with her touches (even though she didn't know how it drove him mad with lust every time she did so).

So, he kissed her. Hard. Demanding and Forceful.

 _Unforgiving._

It wasn't a gentle kiss, and he felt the girl bit on his lower lip, drawing blood.

He bit on hers too.

The sting of pain would be nothing compared to what a Cruciatus curse could do to her, and she gasped again.

With her mouth partly open, Tom didn't hesitate to slip his tongue into her delicious mouth and taste her sweet nectar.

The instant he did. The moment Tom deepened their kiss; it almost felt like everything shifted off its axis.

Everything changed.

 _Everything._

He listened to the involuntary moan that spilled from the girl's mouth as their tongues met.

Tom didn't wait to hear any objections from the girl, and so he kissed her senseless.

He used his years of experience to make her yield to him, until the girl became pliant in his embrace. Her lips parting wide for him as their tongues tangled together, and she was making this small noises that was turning him on, made him want to rip her clothes off and just bury himself into her waiting warmth.

Tom was getting heady, and the girl felt so damn good beneath him, so soft, young and her scent and taste was intoxicating…Hmmnn…

It almost felt like she was the one who was seducing him, and not the other way around.

He groaned when the girl nipped his bottom lip.

Merlin, he wanted her so bad.

He slowly brought his hand towards her breast, and cup her through her shirt. The girl arched her spine at the sudden contact, momentarily tearing her lips from his mouth to stare at him.

Her breathing rapid, her lips swollen and her brown eyes were burning coals of pure lust.

Tom's breathing accelerated at the sight of it.

He had never cared much about the girl's look.

But in that moment, she looked more beautiful in her uncertainty.

Silenced reigned, only punctuated by sound of their heavy breathing.

They didn't speak.

And without tearing his gaze from hers, Tom cup her breast more firmly in his palm, with the girl exhaling sharply at the contact, and immediately realized that she wasn't wearing a bra.

He could feel her erect nipple through her thin chemise. He ran his thumb over it, and the sound of her gasp of pleasure went straight to his groin, making his cock jerk with excitement while pre-cum begin to seep into his pyjama buttoms.

"Riddle…" came the girl's strangled moan, when he tease her hardening nipples with his fingers. "I don't think-"

Tom kissed her again.

If she was going to protest, he didn't want to hear it.

He needed to have her immediately.

With that thought in mind, he kissed her thoroughly and deeply, with a savage passion that even surprise him. He could sense the girl's petite frame trembling beneath him, her hands clutching unto him.

He moved his hand from her breast, and began a slow trek towards the hem of her shirt with the intent to peel them off from her; already unable to restrain himself from wanting to touch her bare skin.

Things became a blur to him after that.

He vaguely remember taking off the girl's clothes in a hurry, and her helping him slid off his pyjamas in between kisses. A red haze of desire driving the remaining rational thoughts from their minds as they begin to explore one other.

The girl in her shyness, touch him with a naivety and curiosity of someone as innocent as her, feeling the muscles of his back, his chest, his arms, but never going further down where he was throbbing at.

He taught her what pleasure was, and by the time he took her for the first time. He was gentle with her, allowing her to savour the sensations of their bodies moving together, capturing her noises of pleasure with his mouth, and made love to her.

Even though he, Lord Voldemort, was incapable of love.

* * *

 **END OF FANTASY**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Finally, I'm done with this shameless smut. It took me around five days to finally finish this one-shot. Thank God its over, now I'm going to focus on my other stories. This Tomione Smut has drain me, I think I won't be writing equivalent to it anytime soon. I rather focus on writing the action-pack adventure instead of the smut. This pairing is indeed dark and poisonous. Time for some crossovers and other pairings. My new love Rhaegar is calling for me now...and some anime dudes too...ahaha... **YEY,** **FOR REVERSE HAREM!**


End file.
